Combo Panda (2007 television series)
(additional animation LYNX Television Network |rating(s) = PG7 (Kawa) TV-Y7-FV (US) C8 (Canada)|country = Kawa United States Canada|first_airing = August 4, 2007|last_airing = March 18, 2011|followed_by = Untitled Combo Panda project}}Note from CreativePenguin50: This page was inspired by the real-life Combo Panda, which is a YouTube channel owned by Ryan's World. This is only a fictional page which came from my imagination. ' '''Combo Panda '(also known in Kawa as '''VPanda; Virtual Panda) is a Kawanese/American/Canadian flash animated television series created by Naya Wayoko, and written by Felipe San Martín and Shion Kaji. The show is distributed by LYNX Television Network in Kawa, and in North America. Combo Panda originally premiered in Kawa on August 4, 2007 on Écran. It also started airing in the United States on August 18, 2007 on Jetix, and in Canada on September 3, 2007 on Teletoon. It received mostly positive reviews from critics, praising it's animation, story, tone, and voice acting. An upcoming feature film, The Virtual Universe: A Combo Panda Movie, is expected to be released in theatres in Kawa on April 24, 2020, with the release in North America on Netflix currently unknown. Summary This series revolves around a panda named, Combo Panda, who is a video game fanatic, and his sidekick, Peck. One day, they were sucked into the virtual world after Peck accidentally pressed the red ring of death off button. They both go on adventures in the virtual world through different video games, along with Big Gil, and Alpha Lexa, to stop the evil Cyborg Pig from hacking and taking over the virtual world. Episodes Main article: List of Combo Panda (2007 television series) episodes Voice cast English * Combo Panda (voiced by ???); a self-proclaimed "hardcore" video game fanatic panda, and the leader of the entire crew. * Peck (voiced by ???); a funny and smart penguin who is Combo Panda's trusty assistant and sidekick, and the comic relief of this show. * Alpha Lexa (voiced by ???); a pink and cerulean cat who is sweet and adorable, and is Combo Panda's love interest. Her catchphrase is "Alphawesome!" * Big Gil (voiced by Patton Oswalt); a big blue shark who wears a red sweater, and is very helpful to the entire crew, protecting from enemies surrounding them. * Cyborg Pig (voiced by Arthur Holden): an evil cyborg that looks like a pig who wants to hack and take over the virtual world, as well as stopping the crew in video games from defeating him. more added soon... Home video releases To be added... Reception Critical reception Combo Panda received positive reviews from critics and audiences, praising the animation, premise, tone, and voice acting. It currently has a 7.2/10 on IMDb and a 7.8/10 on TV.com. The Kawa Times writer Emmanuel Carvallo gave the show a 3.9 out of 5 stars, writing "Animated series revolving a video game fanatic panda does an impressive job with crafting with the story, even if it tries to look edgy at times." Criticism and controversy Despite the positive reviews the show had, the episode "The Worst Camping Trip Ever!" spawned a major controversy when it first aired, receiving many complaints from parents due to one scene where Peck and Daniel gets punched by a zombie in the corner, causing the Daniel to say "you son of a b****" but Peck grabbed Daniel's lips to silence him before he could say the last word entirely. One viewer said, "I'm just confused... I mean... how did they get away with adding that swear word in the episode? Sure, he didn't say the whole all the way, but it's still rather inappropriate for a family-friendly show." The episode was also controversial due to a disturbing scene where one of the campers' head get chopped off when he used the axe the wrong way trying to chop down the tree, even though there was no gore. Jetix decided not to air the episode in America after that, resulting to the episode being banned in the country until 2010 when it aired on Disney XD with the controversial scenes being cut from the episode. In other media Video game A video game based on the animated series called, "Combo Panda: Time Travel," was released in North America on September 4, 2010, in Europe on September 11, 2010, and in Japan on September 14, 2010 on Nintendo Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PSP, and Nintendo DS. It was developed and published by Sega. Upcoming feature film To be added... International broadcast Category:Action-adventure series Category:Science-fiction series Category:Fictional pages inspired by real-life things Category:Kawa Category:ABC Category:Nelvana Category:TV Asahi Category:Animax Category:Jetix Category:Disney XD Category:Teletoon Category:LYNX Category:Écran Category:2007 American television series debuts Category:2007 Canadian television series debuts Category:2011 American television series endings Category:2011 Canadian television series endings Category:2007 Kawanese television series debuts Category:2011 Kawanese television series endings